


Arsonist’s Lullaby

by BaaderMeinhof7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chewie is a dog, F/M, Fluff, Kylo is hot, Rey works for Han, Smut, Too much salt, caligraphy, no three buns, rey can’t even
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7
Summary: Han Solo, chefe de Rey Niima, a pede que leve os dados da Millennium Falcon para serem restaurados. Lá, ela conhece alguém com quem terá uma relação interessante.





	Arsonist’s Lullaby

— Rey, preciso de um favor. Quero que você leve isto a esse endereço. — disse Han, depositando dois dados metálicos em suas mãos junto com um envelope.

— Por que o senhor quer que eu...

— Han — interrompeu — quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para me chamar de Han, criança? Não preciso que enfatizem ainda mais minha velhice, as costas já falam por si só.

Rey, prestes a objetar e responder que ele estava ótimo para a idade, hesitou ao notar que o chefe continuava a falar.

— Sabe a história dos dados? Usei-os num jogo de sabbac conhecido como “Corellian Spike” e ganhei a Millennium Falcon de Lando Calrissian, você o conheceu, não conheceu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Lembrava-se de Lando, um senhor de semblante alegre e ardiloso cujos cabelos grisalhos nada contribuíram para esconder o caráter paquerador. Da Falcon Rey se lembrava ainda mais, um calhambeque secular que corria com tração nas quatro rodas. Han fora piloto de corridas amadoras um dia, tornou-se lendário por sua aptidão e infame pelo ofício de contrabandista.

— Vá ao ateliê e peça uma restauração em meu nome, eles certamente reconhecerão.

Restauração? Em dois dados? Estavam gastos, de fato. Cobertos de arranhões e soltando-se das cordas, embora não fosse nada desesperador.

— Han, eu sei consertar coisas. É o meu trabalho, sempre foi, se quiser, posso consertar os dados.

— Não, criança. Os dados... eles têm valor sentimental. Você conserta carros, automóveis, suja as mãos de graxa e mexe em engrenagens. Esse outro trabalho requer mais cuidado. Finn deve chegar logo, ele pode me ajudar enquanto você estiver fora.

Relutou contra um revirar de olhos mas concordou. Pôs as relíquias no bolso da jaqueta e rumou ao endereço. O ambiente era peculiar, uma estrutura imensa que misturava diversos estilos arquitetônicos, com paredes espessas como igrejas românicas repletas de estandartes de heráldica indecifrável e estranhas torres de ferro que acrescentavam ao pitoresco um ar industrial. “Castelo da Maz Kanata” era como se chamava a propriedade, demasiado grande para um ateliê, mas Rey julgou que fosse mais do que isto. Havia bares e abóbadas e armazéns, um cheiro forte de tabacaria e uma infinidade de máquinas caça-níqueis. 

— Quer alguma coisa, criança? Pode falar para a velha Maz. — disse a pequena senhora atrás do bar. 

— Eu gostaria de saber onde fica o ateliê de restauração. É uma encomenda de Han Solo.

A senhora ajeitou os óculos e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Han Solo, é? O velho pirata ainda está no ramo? 

— Não acho que ele vá se aposentar tão cedo. 

Maz a encarava com incredulidade, como se soubesse de algo que Rey não sabia. Voltou-se a secar os copos e virou o rosto em direção a uma das escadarias.

— Por ali, terceiro andar, segunda porta à esquerda.

Muitos corredores, muitos andares, muitas passagens, mas encontrou, finalmente, a localização final. A porta semi-aberta era um sinal convidativo que não requeria batidas.

— Com licença, este é o ateliê de restauração, não é? 

— Sim, como podemos ajudá-la? — perguntou uma jovem que pela identificação no crachá atendia por “Connix”.

— Eu venho em nome de Han Solo. Ele me pediu uma restauração desses dados. — respondeu, tirando-os do bolso.

Connix pareceu enregelada ao ouvir o nome de Han. Rey viu-se surpresa. Sabia que o chefe tinha um gênio forte, mas em seu âmago era um bom homem, não faria mal à ninguém que não o ameaçasse injustamente. 

— Muito bem. Farei uma análise para saber em quanto tempo ficarão prontos. Não devo demorar mais de cinco minutos. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade, senhorita.

— Obrigada. 

Ao invés de sentar-se nos bancos de pedra polida, Rey resolveu apreciar o esplendor dos arredores. Havia quadros amarelecidos pela desmemória do tempo, esculturas de ébano que descascavam, frascos de óleos e vernizes e toda sorte de tintas. O que chamou sua atenção, no entanto, foram os pedaços de pergaminho adornados com a mais bela caligrafia que já tinha visto. Floreios simétricos de uma letra capitular se estendiam por toda a estrutura do manuscrito, e não só isso, havia padrões de molduras folheadas em minérios nobres como ouro e prata. 

— São iluminuras medievais. — murmurou uma voz atrás dela, a voz mais grave e baixa que poderia imaginar.

Virou-se para a voz. Aquele homem, já o tinha visto antes, em um sonho, em um pesadelo. Ele era alto e sua tez pálida, vestido todo de preto, dos os sapatos de couro às luvas de látex, disfarçava a mocidade que os olhos dourados denunciavam. O cabelo era impecável, ondas negras caíam sobre seus ombros e pintas empoeiravam-no o rosto. Entre os dois circulava uma energia, uma pulsação latente que a fazia estremecer, se era de ardor ou de repulsa, Rey não sabia. 

— Não tenha medo, sinto isso também.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Voltou os olhos para o manuscrito, fingindo contemplá-lo e ignorar a presença intimidadora ao seu lado.

— A iluminura precedeu muitos anos a pintura de quadros e é conhecida pelo excelente estado de conservação. Somente o mosaico pode rivalizar neste particular com a iluminura. Os frescos atacados pela luz do sol e pela umidade desbotam e fendem-se, a ponto de se perderem por completo. A pintura em tábua desagrega sob os efeitos climatéricos e por vezes os parasitas destroem a madeira inteiramente. As iluminuras, ao contrário, pintadas sobre pergaminho incorruptível, ao abrigo da luz, em bibliotecas bem fechadas, desafiam os séculos.

Por sua aparência lívida, você também deve ter sido conservado ao abrigo da luz, pensou. 

— Você fez tudo isso? 

— Há muito tempo. As capas dos livros estão deterioradas, vê? Por isso os trouxe aqui, para as restaurarem. É um estímulo saudável. — respondeu, acendendo um cigarro na vela presa no gargalo de uma garrafa.

— Mas fumar certamente não é. — reclamou, tossindo.

O homem limitou-se a sorrir, apesar da austeridade.

— Culpado. E você, por que está aqui? 

— Meu chefe quis que eu trouxesse seus... dados, para serem restaurados. 

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Dados? Nunca vi alguém que quisesse restaurar dados. 

— Aparentemente, aqueles têm “valor sentimental”. Lembro que ele costumava pendurá-los no espelho do carro. 

— E há quanto tempo você trabalha para Han Solo? 

Rey não lembrava de ter mencionado o nome de Han Solo. Será possível que naquela fortaleza de párias todos conheciam seu patrão? 

— Sabe quem é Han Solo? 

— Sei melhor que a maioria. — disse, pingando as cinzas em uma tigela de vidro. — Kylo Ren. — ele estendeu a mão, se apresentando.

Aí estava, a energia, potencializada pelo toque entre suas mãos.

— Rey. — falou. — Então, Kylo, de onde conhece Han? 

— Digamos que o conheça desde nasci.

— É um amigo da sua família? Han é como um pai para mim.

Kylo examinou-a da cabeça aos pés. Olhos flavescentes a escaneavam como uma máquina. 

— Ele a teria desapontado. 

Sentiu-se enraivecer. Han jamais a desapontara. Sempre fora gentil com ela, à sua maneira. O emprego não pagava muito, mal podia bancar a faculdade, mas ele a ofereceu algo que anos no orfanato não foram capazes de oferecer: afeição. Ninguém desonraria seu nome na frente de Rey. 

— Você não sabe o que diz. 

— Pelo contrário, sucateira. Você não sabe o que diz, a solidão está te cegando. 

Rey cerrou os pulsos e sentiu o calor da vermelhidão em sua face. Este homem era odioso, desprezível.

— Como ousa...

Ele interrompeu, aproximando-se e cercando-a com o corpo enorme. Tragou o cigarro por um momento e expeliu a fumaça por entre os lábios carnudos. O vapor de fuligem espalhou-se pelo rosto de Rey. 

— Não terminamos aqui. Nos veremos novamente, Rey. — assim, jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou-o com a sola do sapato. Ao cessar da fumaça, Kylo deixou-a no frio do pequeno estúdio.


End file.
